memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Performers with multiple roles
A list of performers who appeared in multiple roles. A *Ian Abercrombie **The Abbot **Milo *Cecily Adams **Ishka **Unnamed holographic guest *Marc Alaimo **Badar N'D'D **Tebok **Macet **Frederick La Rouque **Dukat **Burt Ryan **Prophet **Pah-wraith (possessing Dukat) *Budd Albright **Barnhart **Rayburn **Kirk double *Elle Alexander **Huss **Female Ajilon Prime guard **Vulcan baseball player **Cardassian civilian **Sakari **Taresian woman **Starfleet security officer **Salvage alien *Philip Anglim **Bareil Antos ** *Lee Arenberg ** **Prak **Bok **Pelk ** *Vaughn Armstrong **Korris **Danar **Telek R'Mor **Seskal **Lansor **Vidiian captain **Alpha Hirogen **Korath **Maxwell Forrest **Klingon captain **Kreetassan captain **Maximilian Forrest *John Arndt **Fields **Sturgeon *Richard Arnold **''Enterprise'' crewmember **Romulan crewman *Rene Auberjonois **Odo **West ** **Curzon Dax (possessing Odo) ** **Douglas Pabst **Pah-wraith **Prophet **Odo (hologram) **Ezral *Jeff Austin **Bolian ensign **Allos *Erick Avari **B'iJik **Vedek **Jamin *Jerry Ayres ** **Rizzo B *Barbara Babcock **Trelane's mother (voice) **Mea 3 **Beta 5 computer (voice) **Loskene **Philana **Zetarian (voice) *Scott Bakula **Jonathan Archer ** *Lena Banks **Starfleet ensign **Federation President's assistant *Majel Barrett **Number One **Christine Chapel **M'Ress **Amanda Grayson **Grey **Cosmic cloud **Theela **Queen of Hearts **Rila **Randi Bryce **Lara **Vedala **Aquan Female #1 **Aquan Female #2 **Slaver weapon **[[Huron operations 001|USS Huron operations lieutenant]] **Lwaxana Troi **Suspiria (voice) ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice **Runabout's computer voice ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice **Federation computer voice **Narrator *Carolyne Barry (Carole Shelyne) **Metron **Engineer *Bobby Bass **Chekov's guard **Klingon soldier **Engineer/security guard *Cyia Batten **Tora Ziyal **Irina **Navaar *Paul Baxley **Black Knight **Freeman **First Trooper **Patrol Leader **892-IV native policeman **Feeder of Vaal *Robert Beltran **Chakotay **Kyrian recreation of Chakotay **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as Chakotay) **Captain Miller **Katanay **The Doctor (posing as Chakotay) **five hologram versions of Chakotay *Harve Bennett **Voice of flight recorder **Bob (Admiral Robert Bennett) *John Lendale Bennett **Starbase Montgomery technician **Kozak **Gabriel Bell **Klingon Order of the Bat'leth inductee *Michael Berryman **Arkenite Starfleet officer ** *Victor Bevine **Belar **''Enterprise''-E guard **Pathfinder security guard **Flight controller *Casey Biggs **Damar **Wykoff **Unnamed holographic guest **Illyrian captain *John Billingsley **Phlox ** *David Tristan Birkin **Rene Picard **Jean-Luc Picard *William Blackburn **Hadley **White Rabbit **Gorn captain **Starbase 11 orderly **Feeder of Vaal ** Organian villager **Android body created for Thalassa **McKinley Rocket Base technician *Jolene Blalock **T'Pol ** *J. Paul Boehmer **Unnamed holographic Kapitän **One **Vornar **Mestral **Human Nazi SS officer *Victor Brandt **Tongo Rad **Watson *Ivar Brogger **Orum **Barus *Avery Brooks **Benjamin Sisko ** **Joran Dax **Hippocrates Noah **Benny Russell **Prophet **Pah-wraith **Illusion of Benjamin Sisko **Two hologram versions of Benjamin Sisko *Todd Bryant **Engineering cadet **Klaa **Klingon translator *Marlys Burdette **Barista **Krako's gun moll *LeVar Burton **Geordi La Forge **Seven hologram versions of Geordi La Forge *Merritt Butrick **David Marcus **T'Jon C *William Campbell **Koloth **Trelane *Michael Canavan **Tamal **Curneth **Vulcan adviser *Ted Cassidy **Balok's puppet (voice) **Ruk **Gorn captain (voice) *Jerry Catron **Denevan man **Montgomery *Rosalind Chao **Keiko O'Brien **Pah-wraith *Julianne Christie **Ah'len **Dexa *Dennis Christopher **Borath **Danik *Bobby Clark **Gorn captain **Beta III townsperson **Chekov's guard *Robert Clendenin **Vidiian surgeon **Shipyard worker *Megan Cole **Noor **Cretak *Christopher Collins **Kargan **Grebnedlog **Durg **Markalian assistant *Gary Combs **Gorn Captain **Klingon Soldier **Body double for William Shatner *Jeffrey Combs **Brunt ** **Krem **Kevin Mulkahey **Penk **Thy'lek Shran **Tiron **Unnamed holographic guest **Weyoun 4 **Weyoun 5 **Weyoun 6 **Weyoun 7 **Weyoun 8 *Richard Compton **Washburn **Romulan technical officer *Charles Cooper **Korrd **K'mpec *John Copage **Elliott **Federation Archaeology Council member **''Enterprise''-D officer **Science division officer *Frank Corsentino **Bok **Tog **Gegis *John Cothran, Jr. **Nu'Daq **Telok **Gralik Durr *Dick Crockett **Klingon brawler **Andorian drill thrall *James Cromwell **Nayrok **Jaglom Shrek **Hanok **Zefram Cochrane *Leland Crooke **Gelnon **Firek Plinn *Denise Crosby **Natasha Yar **Sela *Steven Culp **Martin Madden **J. Hayes *Robin Curtis **Saavik ** D *Frank da Vinci **Brent **Vinci **Eminian guard ** Organian villager **Vulcan litter bearer **Sarek's Vulcan aide **Ekosian Gestapo official *Christopher Darga **Kaybok **Y'Sek **Vorok *James Darren **Vic Fontaine ** *Stephen Davies **Bolian Tactical officer **Arak'Taral **Nakahn *Walt Davis **Klingon Soldier **Romulan crewman **Therapist *Roxann Dawson **B'Elanna Torres **Chakotay (possessing B'Elanna Torres) **Human B'Elanna Torres **Klingon B'Elanna Torres **Dreadnought (voice) **Brigitte **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as B'Elanna Torres) **Torrey **The Doctor (posing as B'Elanna Torres) **Automated repair station (voice) **Five hologram versions of B'Elanna Torres *Vince Deadrick **Alien slave trader **Engineer **Feeder of Vaal **Mathews **Romulan crewman *Mark Deakins **Turanj **Tournel **Axum/Five of Twelve *Robertson Dean ** Romulan pilot ** ** Reman officer *Cathy DeBuono **M'Pella **Breen prisoner **Starfleet science officer **Klingon auction bidder **Vulcan baseball player *Tim de Zarn **Satler **Haliz **Halb Daier **Yediq *Nicole de Boer **Ezri Dax ** *Thomas Dekker **Thomas Picard **Henry Burleigh *Peter Dennis **Isaac Newton **Hendricks *Steven Dennis **Night Alien **Fennim **Onquanii ** **Tholos *Richard Derr ** ** *Susan Diol **Carmen Davila **Danara Pel *Jack Donner **Tal **Vulcan priest *James Doohan **Montgomery Scott ** **Sargon **Oracle of the People **Kyle **ancient insectoid **magnetic organism **Aleek-Om **Bates **Erickson **Guardian of Forever **Thelin **Vulcan healer **Arex **Robert Wesley **Carver **Koloth **Gabler **Romulan commander **Agmar **Stavos Keniclius 5 **Lucien **White Rabbit **master computer **Ursinoid miner on Motherlode **Human miner on Motherlode **Mendant **Clayton **Kaz **Kor **Xerius **Cadmar **Domar **Lemus **Cheeron **Chuft-Captain **Kzinti Telepath **Tom Markel **Sord **Tchar **O'Shea **Orion captain **Orion ensign **Ari bn Bem **Kol-Tai **Dramen Supreme Prefect **Kukulkan **Walking Bear **Robert April **Karl Four **Iotian announcer **Enwright **Sciences division officer **Engineer **Security officer *Michael Dorn **Worf ** ** **Willie Hawkins **Duchamps **Prophet **Seven hologram versions of Worf *Phyllis Douglas **Mears **Sevrin's girl *James Drake **Sickbay technician **Security guard *Gene Dynarski **Ben Childress **Krodak **Orfil Quinteros *Scott Dweck ** Only Boy ** Vulcan crewmember E *Paul S. Eckstein **Limara'Son **young Hirogen **Yost **Jem'Hadar guard **Beta Hirogen **Morak *Walker Edmiston **Balok (voice) **Eminiar VII security voice **SS Dierdre voice **Vulcan Space Central voice **Provider 2 (voice) *Aron Eisenberg **Nog **Kar **News vendor **Unnamed holographic guest *Lou Elias **Tantalus colony guard **1st Technician **Troglyte *Greg Ellis **Ekoor **Olson *Alexander Enberg **Reporter **Taurik **Vorik **Malon engineer *Michael Ensign **Krola **Lojal **Takarian bard **Oratt *Charles Esten **Divok **Dathan Alaris *Terrence Evans **Baltrim **Proka Migdal **Treen F *Gary Faga **Airlock technician **Prison guard *Morgan Farley **Hacom **Yang Scholar *Terry Farrell **Jadzia Dax ** **Honey Bare **Darlene Kursky **Prophet **Illusion of Jadzia Dax **Hologram version of Jadzia Dax *Fionnula Flanagan **Enina Tandro **Juliana Tainer **V'Lar *John Fleck **Taibak **Cardassian overseer **Ornithar **Koval **Abaddon **Silik *Michelle Forbes ** **Ro Laren *Jonathan Frakes **William T. Riker **Thomas Riker **Odan (hosted by Riker) **Six hologram versions of Riker G *Megan Gallagher **Mareel **Faith Garland **Jaryn *Kathleen Garrett **Vulcan Captain ** *Spencer Garrett **Simon Tarses ** *Richard Geary **Andorian inmate **Security guard *John Gegenhuber **Surat **Tierna *David Gerrold **Korax **Nephro **Em/3/Green **''Enterprise'' security lieutenant *Susan Gibney **Leah Brahms **Leah Brahms (hologram) **Erika Benteen *Mike Gomez **Tarr **Lurin *Wayne Grace ** **Cardassian legate ** *David Graf **Fred Noonan **Leskit *Gary Graham ** **Soval ** *Gerrit Graham **Hunter **Quinn *James Greene **Barron ** **Human passerby *Brad Greenquist **Demmas **Krit **Khata'n Zshaar **Rigelian kidnapper *Max Grodénchik **Sovak **Par Lenor **Rom ** **Gint **Trill ensign **Unnamed holographic guest *Francis Guinan **Kray **Zar **Gosis H *Martha Hackett **T'Rul **Seska *Michael G. Hagerty ** **Skoran *Christopher Halsted **First Learner **Jem'Hadar First *Anne Haney **Rishon Uxbridge **Els Renora *John Harmon **Rodent **Tepo *Grace Harrell **Holographic masseuse **Ten Forward alien **Peliar Zel native DS9 resident **''Voyager'' ops officer *Lindsey Haun **Beatrice Burleigh **Belle *Annette Helde **Karina **''Enterprise''-E security Lieutenant ** **Nadia Larkin *Gregg Henry **Gallatin **Zho'Kaan *Robert Herron **Kahless the Unforgettable ** *J.G. Hertzler **Vulcan captain **Changeling posing as **Martok **Roy Ritterhouse **Laas **Unnamed holographic guest **Hirogen fighter ** **Klingon captain *Hugh Hodgin **Automated Unit 6263 **Prototype Unit 0001 *Rex Holman **Morgan Earp **J'onn * Roger Holloway **Ekosian SS field marshal **Roger Lemli ** **Roger Lemi illusory *Skip Homeier **Melakon **Sevrin *Kaitlin Hopkins **Kilana **Dala **The Doctor (posing as Dala) *James Horan **Jo'Bril **Barnaby **Tosin **Ikat'ika **Humanoid Figure *Dieter Hornemann **Kellerun scientist **Nazi guard **Kinis **Remi **Holographic Vulcan **Vulcan delegate **''Sh'Raan'' crewman **Vulcan wedding guest **Klingon prisoner **Nazi soldier **Vulcan High Command aide **Ceremony attendee *Michael Horton ** **Kovin *Clint Howard **Balok **Grady **Muk *Craig Hundley **Peter Kirk **Tommy Starnes I *Deirdre L. Imershein **Joval ** *Gregory Itzin **Ilon Tandro **Hain **Dysek **Sopek **Black J *Scott Jaeck **Ressik administrator **Cavit *Jill Jacobson **Vanessa **Chalan Aroya *Salome Jens **Female Changeling **Odo (posing as the Female Changeling) *Penny Johnson **Dobara **Kasidy Yates **Cassie *Robert C. Johnson **Transporter Chief (voice) **First Talosian (voice) **Provider 3 (voice) **Starfleet voice *Jay Jones ** **Mallory **Mirt **''Enterprise'' engineer **Klingon crewman **Gideon guard **Ardanan Troglyte K *Michael Keenan **Maturin **Hrothgar **Patrick *DeForest Kelley **Leonard McCoy ** **M-113 creature (posing as Leonard McCoy) ** (posing as Leonard McCoy) *Sean Kenney **DePaul **Christopher Pike *Persis Khambatta **Ilia **Ilia probe *Patrick Kilpatrick **Razik ** **Assan *Robert Knepper **Wyatt Miller **Gaul *Ted Knight **Carter Winston **Vendorian *Jeff Kober **Iko **Traeg *Kristina Kochoff **Andorian civilian **Andorian Lal *Walter Koenig **Pavel Chekov ** *Michael Krawic **William Patrick Samuels **Rahmin **Stron L *Rob LaBelle **Talaxian prisoner **Kafar **Oxilon *Bart LaRue **Trelane's father (voice) **Guardian of Forever **Announcer **Provider 1 **Newscaster **Yarnek (Voice) *James Lashly **Kopf **George Primmin *Joyce Lasley **Lydia Anderson **Alien Tsunkatse spectator **Starfleet Academy instructor *Mark Lenard **Romulan commander **Sarek **Klingon captain *David B. Levinson **Broik **Kro **Post-atomic trial spectator **Renegade Ferengi **Tilonian inmate **Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter **Transport passenger **Vic's Lounge patron *Judy Levitt **Mercy Hospital physician **Starfleet Command admiral **El-Aurian survivor *Cirroc Lofton **Jake Sisko **Jimmy **Prophet **Pah-wraith (possessing Jake Sisko) *Jon Lormer **Theodore Haskins **Old Man ** *Charles Lucia **Ves Alkar **Mabus **Keene *Barbara Luna **Marlena Moreau ** M *Charles Macaulay **Jaris **Landru *Ed Madden **''Enterprise'' geologist ** *Brian Markinson **Vorin **Pete Durst **Sulan **Elias Giger *Bruce Mars ** **Charley *Chase Masterson **Leeta ** *Michael McAdam **Son'a **Command division crewman *Mart McChesney **Armus **Sheliak director *J. Patrick McCormack ** **Prax **Romulan Commander *Ed McCready **Barber **Boy creature **Carter **"First Trooper" **Tantalus colony inmate *Gates McFadden **Beverly Crusher **Four hologram versions of Beverly Crusher *Robert Duncan McNeill **Tom Paris **Nicholas Locarno **Bobby Davis **Marseilles ** (posing as Tom Paris) **Kathryn Janeway (in the body of Tom Paris) **Kyrian recreation of Tom Paris **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as Tom Paris) **Photons Be Free narrator **Five hologram versions of Tom Paris *Blaisdel Makee ** **Spinelli *Jeannie Malone **''Enterprise'' yeoman **Tantalus inmate **Eminian woman **Feeder of Vaal **Slave woman **Alien delegate **''Enterprise'' nurse **Neural native woman **Ekosian woman **Woman passerby **Fabrini servant **Lieutenant *Bruce Mars **Charley **Finnegan *Ralph Maurer **Bilar **Ekosian SS lieutenant *Colm Meaney **Miles O'Brien **Ux-Mal criminal (in the body of Miles O'Brien) ** ** **Tobin Dax (in the body of Miles O'Brien) **Falcon **Changeling (posing as Miles O'Brien) **Albert Macklin **Three hologram versions of Miles O'Brien *Lorine Mendell **Diana Giddings **''Enterprise''-B crewman *Andy Milder **Boq'ta **Nar *Dick Miller **News vendor **Vin *Debi A. Monahan **Melissa **Adulteress *Lawrence Montaigne **Decius **Stonn *Sean Morgan **Brenner ** **O'Neil *Iona Morris ** Only Girl ** Umali *Phil Morris **Only Boy ** **Thopok **Remata'Klan **John Kelly *Mark Moses **Naroq **Henry Archer *Stewart Moss **Hanar **Joe Tormolen *Diana Muldaur **Ann Mulhall **Thalassa (in the body of Ann Mulhall) **Miranda Jones **Katherine Pulaski *Kate Mulgrew **Kathryn Janeway **Shannon O'Donnel ** **Katrine **Klingon warrior **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as Kathryn Janeway) ** (posing as Kathryn Janeway) **Chakotay (possessing Kathryn Janeway) **The Doctor (posing as Kathryn Janeway) **Kyrian recreation of Kathryn Janeway **Seven hologram versions of Kathryn Janeway *Kieran Mulroney **Benzan **Shaw *George Murdock **"God" **J.P. Hanson N *Charles Napier **Adam **Rex Denning *Sandra Nelson **Marayna **Tavana *Alex Nevil **Menk assistant **Shuttle officer *Nichelle Nichols **Nyota Uhura ** **Female Ursinoid miner ** **Anne Nored **Davison ** ** computer voice **Briel **Devna **Kali **Magen **Delta Theta III entity **Sarah April **Karla Five *Leonard Nimoy **Spock ** **Henoch (in Spock's body) **Kollos (melded with Spock) **Garth of Izar (posing as Spock) **Spock Two **Computer voice of the **Spock One hologram *Stephanie Niznik **Wraith in Human form **Kell Perim *James Noah **Hanor Pren **Rislan O *Randy Oglesby **Scholar/Artist in Riva's Chorus **Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel **Silaran Prin ** **Trena'L **Degra *Tricia O'Neil **Rachel Garrett **Kurak **Korinas *Alan Oppenheimer **Koroth **Keogh **Nezu Ambassador *Leland Orser **Gai **Lovok **Dejaren ** P *Tyana Parr **Alien DS9 resident **Trill surgeon **Human DS9 resident *Eddie Paskey **Leslie **Connors **Ekosian resistance member *Vic Perrin **Metron (voice) **Nomad (voice) **Tharn ** *Brock Peters **Cartwright **Joseph Sisko **Human preacher *Brad Phillips **Longo **Male Edo *Ethan Phillips **Farek **Neelix **Holographic maitre'D **Ulis **Chakotay (possessing Neelix) **Kyrian recreation of Neelix **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as Neelix) **Seven hologram versions of Neelix *Robert Picardo **The Doctor **Lewis Zimmerman **EMH Mark I **Emergency Command Hologram **Emergency Medical Android **Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11 *Eric Pierpoint **Voval ** **Kortar **Shiraht ** *Garth Pillsbury ** **Troglyte prisoner *Suzie Plakson **Selar **K'Ehleyr ** **Tarah *Basil Poledouris **Bardoli **Klingon soldier **Ekosian SS trooper *Janos Prohaska **Humanoid bird **Anthropoid ape **Mother Horta **Mugato **Yarnek *John Putch **Mordock **Mendon **Human journalist R *Steve Rankin **Patahk **Cardassian Officer **Yeto **Phillip Green *Kirk Raymone ** Duur ** Cloud Guard #1 *Duncan Regehr **Ronin **Shakaar Edon *Salli Elise Richardson **Nidell **Fenna *F.J. Rio **Enrique Muniz **Joleg **Vissian chief engineer *Andrew J. Robinson **Elim Garak ** *Elizabeth Rogers ** **Companion (voice) *Ned Romero ** **Anthwara **An illusion of Chakotay's grandfather *David L. Ross **Galloway **Johnson *Shepard Ross ** **Starfleet security officer **Starfleet Duck Blind crewman **Mokra Order soldier *John Rubinstein **John Evansville **Mazarite captain **Kuvak *Joseph Ruskin **Galt **Tumek **Cardassian informant **Son'a bridge officer **Vulcan Master **Suliban doctor *Tim Russ **Tuvok ** **T'Kar **Tulak **''Enterprise''-B bridge officer **Devor *Barry Russo **Giotto **Robert Wesley *Jeri Ryan **Seven of Nine **Three of Eight **Two of Three *Kimberly L. Ryusaki **Bar alien **[[USS Enterprise operations trainee bridge crew woman|Trainee Enterprise crewmember]] **Tourist S *George Sawaya **Humbolt **Klingon crewman **Klingon soldier *Alan Scarfe **Mendak **Tokath **Augris *Lou Scheimer **Demos **Dramen guard **Romulan commander *John Schuck **Kamarag **Parn **Chorus member **Antaak *Judson Scott **Joachim **Sobi **Rekar *Carolyn Seymour **Taris **Mirasta Yale **Toreth **Templeton *William Shatner **James T. Kirk **James T. Kirk's evil persona ** ** **George Samuel Kirk **Sargon (in James Kirk's body) **Garth of Izar (posing as James Kirk) **Janice Lester (in James Kirk's body) ** (posing as James Kirk) **Martia (posing as James Kirk) *Christopher Shea **Keevan **Saowin **Sajen **Telev *Jack Shearer **Vadosia **Ruwon ** ** *Armin Shimerman **Betazoid gift box **Letek **Bractor **Quark ** **Audrid Dax (in the body of Quark) **Herbert Rossoff **Various hologram versions of Quark *John K. Shull **Klingon actor **Bajoran security officer **K'Temang **Hanonian medicine man **Brok'tan **Nocona *Alexander Siddig **Julian Bashir ** **Prototype Long-term Medical Holographic program ** **Julius Eaton **Rao Vantika (in the body of Julian Bashir) **Torias Dax (in the body of Julian Bashir) ** (posing as Julian Bashir) **Prophet *Marina Sirtis **Deanna Troi **Ardra (posing as Deanna Troi) **Paxan (in the body of Deanna Troi) **Ux-Mal criminal (in the body of Deanna Troi) **Four hologram versions of Deanna Troi **Illusion of Deanna Troi *James Sloyan **Alidar Jarok **Mora Pol **K'mtar **Ma'Bor Jetrel *Peter Slutsker **Nibor **Reyga **Birta **Krenim commandant *Tucker Smallwood **Bullock **Xindi-Primate councilor *Kurtwood Smith **Efrosian Federation President **Thrax **Annorax *Symba Smith **Sobras bar dancer **Aluura *Michael Snyder **Starfleet communications officer ** **Qol **Morta *Abraham Sofaer **Thasian **Melkotian voice *Fritz Sperberg **Ixtana'Rax **Ranek *Brent Spiner **Data **Lore **Noonian Soong **Hologram of Noonian Soong **B-4 **Arik Soong **Ira Graves (in the body of Data) **Ux-Mal criminal (in the body of Data) **Bandito **Cowboy **Eli Hollander **Frank Hollander **Masaka (in the body of Data) **Ihat (in the body of Data) **D'Arsay boy (in the body of Data) **Masaka's devotee (in the body of Data) **Masaka's father (in the body of Data) **Illusion of Data **Three hologram versions of Data *Don Stark **Ashrock **Nicky the Nose *Patrick Stewart **Jean-Luc Picard **Locutus of Borg **Michael Williams **Replica of **Prophet **Three hologram versions of Picard *Joel Swetow **Jasad **Yog **Thoris *Kitty Swink **Rozahn **Luaran T *George Takei **Hikaru Sulu ** **Megan (voice) **Kuri **[[Huron command 001|USS Huron command lieutenant]] *Patricia Tallman **''Enterprise''-D crewman **Kiros **Alien in Romulan form **Nima **''Defiant'' weapons officer **Tagana **Taresian woman *Brian Thompson ** **Inglatu **Klingon helm officer **Toman'torax **Valdore *Malachi Throne **The Keeper (voice) **José I. Mendez **José I. Mendez (illusion) **Pardek *Lawrence Tierney **Cyrus Redblock **Regent of Palamar *Kenneth Tigar **Margan **Dammar *Tiny Ron **Maihar'du **Idrin *Mark Tobin **Klingon crewman **Joaquin *Brian Tochi **Ray Tsing Tao **Peter Lin *Tony Todd **Kurn **Jake Sisko (adult) **Alpha Hirogen *Malachi Throne ** Voice of The Keeper ** José I. Mendez ** Pardek *Dennis Tracy **The Man in grey flannel suit **Bolian waiter *Roma Lee Tracy **Silver tube amazette alien dignitary **Literary reception guest *Hilary Shepard Turner **Hoya **Lauren U * Unknown TOS performer 1 ** [[ISS Enterprise bridge crewman 3|ISS Enterprise crewman]] ** Humanoid thrall V *Guy Vardaman **Darien Wallace **Holographic passerby **Klingon officer **Klingon High Council member **Klingon helmsman **Romulan centurion **Romulan officer **Klingon officer *Ron Veto **Harrison ** Organian villager *John Vickery **Andrus Hagan **Rusot ** *Neil Vipond **Darok **Kleg *Tom Virtue **Walter Baxter **Quarren supervisor *Nana Visitor **Kira Nerys ** **Iliana Ghemor **Female Changeling (posing as Kira Nerys) **Lela Dax (in the body of Kira Nerys) **Anastasia Komananov **Kay Eaton **Lola Chrystal **Prophet **Prophet (in the body of Kira Nerys) **Pah-wraith **Hologram version of Kira Nerys W *Lou Wagner ** **Krax *Garrett Wang **Harry Kim **Kymble *Gwynyth Walsh **Lursa **Nimira *Tracey Walter **Kayron **Berik *David Warner **St. John Talbot **Gorkon **Madred *Doug Wax **Train passenger **Science division crewman *Kellie Waymire **Layna **Elizabeth Cutler *Barry Wiggins **Sims **Jem'Hadar officer *Wade Williams **Trajis Lo-Tarik **Garos *Rudolph Willrich **Reittan Grax **Bolian Starfleet Academy commandant **Kuulan *Paul Winfield **Clark Terrell **Dathon *John Winston **Kyle ** ** computer voice *Ray Wise **Liko **Arturis *Ian Wolfe **Septimus **Atoz **Two replicant versions of Atoz *Laura Wood **Aged crewmember **Elaine Johnson *Grant Woods **Kelowitz **Background (three episodes) *Morgan Woodward **Simon Van Gelder **Ronald Tracey *Marc Worden **Alexander Rozhenko **Klingon prisoner *Henry Woronicz **J'Dan **Forra Gegen ** *Rick Worthy **Automated Unit 3947 **Automated Commander 122 **Kornan **Elloran officer 001 **Noah Lessing **Jannar *Tom Wright **Ghrath **Tuvix Y *Dey Young **Hannah Bates **Arissa **Keyla *Keone Young **Buck Bokai **Sato Z *Michael Zaslow **Darnell **Jordan See also * Roles with multiple performers Category:Production lists Category:Performers